Gonna Make You Sweat
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: In the world of the adult film industry you are not free to love. You use people and they equally use you. Do not mix plain sex with feelings. Ever. What if you did just that? SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language
1. Chapter 1

One of my main interests is the porn industry; how everything works behind the scenes and who is pulling the strings. I wanted to try a story that is located in that word, although I focus on the relationships between people and not the industry itself. Anyway, tell me what you think! It means a lot to me 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: In the world of the adult film industry you are not free to love. You use people and they equally use you. Do not mix plain sex with feelings. Ever. What if you did just that[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Gonna Make You Sweat_

_- Please__, Mr. bank robber do not shoot me, I do not want to die!_

∙ _I will not shoot you…if you suck me._

_- What the hell?!?_

∙ _You heard me, suck. Suck my dick or you suck this gun._

_- I am not gay, please shoot me instead!_

∙ _So, you are saying that I am gay…?_

_- No, no, hell no! You are a magnificent and gorgeous hetero!_

∙ _Really?_

_- What the hell__ am I saying...please someone give me a gun so I can shoot myself…_

_CUT!!!!!_

Our director wants to know why I stopped and messed up with the lines. Well, I fucking do not want to suck Sasuke. No way in hell. The director asks me if I know that I am in the porn business and that "gay" is the word of the day. The director says that he wants us to do this and that and we are supposed to do as he pleases.

I have my self-dignity - I only do girls. Why the fuck does Sasuke stand there like this is okay!?!! I have never seen him do guys before and now he is okay with this?!? It is just a job, he says. Still, I do not want a man's shaft in my mouth or shoved up in my arse.

You are such a whiner, he says to me when we go to change our clothes. Me, a whiner? You fucker, it is not you, who has to put a dick in your mouth! I shout at him. It is not a big deal, he continues. Everybody does it, he says. Well, I do not, and the plot of that movie sucked anyway, I say. Bank robbers and hostages my arse…

I have been in this business for over a year now and Sasuke has been like forever…not really, more like…well, longer than me that is. Sasuke is this pretty boy; slender, beautiful skinned and amazing abs - your wet dream basically. And I? Well, I am tall -although not as tall as him- and I have got a nice face. No, it was not a self-compliment.

Of course face is not the only thing that counts; you have to have something down THERE. Okay, Sasuke's got a humongous organ but I am not far behind. He is the number one porn star we have here, but I do not mind since he is nice to work with.

Sasuke is five years older than me and some sort of mentor for me. It is not easy to work your way through in this industry so his help has been very much needed. By "nice to work with" I mean purely hetero sex. As I said, I do not do guys, but it seems that he has had his taste in men - at least once, since he acted so experienced. It is not like I am homophobic or anything…I just think God wanted men to have women and vice versa.

The reason why I joined the sex machine, meaning porn industry? I needed the money just like everyone else here. Moving out on your own at the age of sixteen was not a wise decision. Working part-time at low-wage places kept me hanging between suicide and death by starvation.

To my luck someone had left a newspaper on the bench at the buss stop and there I saw an advertisement for "male models". Even a dumb child would know it was an advertisement for porn movies. I saw my opportunity and seized the day as they say in Dead Poets Society.

I was not a virgin when I entered the business and trust me - that helped a lot. It is not every day you have to fuck someone before everyone's eyes, including Sasuke's. I so fucking panicked the whole time until I drowned in the moment. It seemed to be the trigger, since after my stylish intercourse they hired me.

The beginners do not get that much money, but luckily Sasuke took me as his "student" - not in a perverse way you sick bastards- and made me his co-star in his movies. It was new and somewhat kinky to have sex with someone in a room where you were not the only ones. Couple sex meaning switching partners and stuff, double penetration…let us just say I have learned many new tricks.

I am glad that I work for an honest porn firm which is to say that we are not forced to anything we are not into, we have to use condoms -safe sex hurray!- and we have to undergo drug and AIDS tests. Basically all this means adult entertainment instead of porn. Of course I know of people, who are used in this business, but everybody has to make their own decisions and know who to trust - it is just the way of life.

The only problem in this business is that it is almost impossible to date someone outside the industry. Why would any woman with self-respect date someone who fucks for his living? That is what I thought too.

Then the only option is to go for the ones, who work in the industry and you have to ask yourself; do you want a girlfriend who has been fucked by all your co-workers? Again I would say I thought so too.

Porn and relationships do not go hand in hand. The saddest thing is that people think it is superb that we get to have sex with all the lovely ladies but guess what? Technical sex gets boring when you do it day after day with no feelings involved.

That is the reality where I live in. I might regret this decision later when I see happy couples and children, but now it is enough that I can pay my rent.

Someone shouts my name and asks if I want to go drinking tonight. Well, I might as well, since it seems everybody -even Sasuke- is going. I would not want to look like a loser for not going. I do not have anything better to do anyway, so I might as well go.

It is never a normal pub where bunch of guys usually go - we always find ourselves at a strip club. Manny's Tit Lounge and the Manny guy is such a greased slick that it makes me vomit. He always comes to our table like we are friends and asks about the films and stuff. He just wants discount and bang our girls.

The girls at Manny's are not that bad - they just do not give to Manny. The guy has to jerk off by himself. I can only laugh. I get mesmerized by the dancing girls on the tables, their big buttocks and tiny strings. My favourite is Mezia, who has long red hair and a perfect body. Her breasts are magnificent, oh, let me nuzzle between them!

Sasuke sits only a table away from me talking to our cameraman. I just do not get it how he can be so uptight and only talk about work, work and work. He does not even glance at the girls. Well, more for me.

I start with beer that turns into whiskey at some point. How that happened - I do not know. I am quite wasted, yet, I am still able to talk to none other than Mezia herself. Her eyes glint -or at least I think they are her eyes- as she speaks with those blush lips…

Bathroom, my blurred brains order me. No need to say anything out loud, since she starts to drag me into the toilet. We stumble and I hit my head but it does not matter. A normal girl - or at least as normal as a stripper can be.

She pushes me against the wall since I have difficulties to stand. I devour her lips and we start to make out with such ferocity that it makes my head spin. Se smells like spring and flowers, what a sweet girl…I want to drown into her.

Everything is hazy until I hear the door open. Like I have not done this in public before…and we keep on enjoying our own adventure. Suddenly a hand yanks her away and warm breath hits against my face. I know this someone, perhaps or even maybe?

Boy, you cannot even hold your liquor that familiar voice says. Not just the liquor, but you are just too sloppy with your kisses, did I not teach you anything? He asks and I can hear the smirk, although I do not see his face.

Sasuke…do not interfere, everything is in control, I mumble. In control my arse…count this as a free tutoring, he says and presses his lips on mine. Mezia, who stands behind us, starts to gape for air and says she leaves us be.

She buttons her sex goddess top and while stepping out sighs "gays, for the love of God - I am such a homo magnet". Homo? What the hell? Then my mind registers that I am making out with Sasuke in the bathroom.

Why the fuck am I kissing him back? Those plush, pink, perfectly formed, soft, amazing…lips. He moves on to my neck and sucks my skin so hard it leaves a hickey. Serves you right, he says and steps back saliva trail still binding us together.

He licks his marvellous lips, turns around and leaves. Now I am standing all alone in the bathroom huffing and puffing, my mind a complete mess. HOLY FUCK! I scream and outside Sasuke smirks. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

One of my main interests is the porn industry; how everything works behind the scenes and who is pulling the strings. I wanted to try story that is located in that word, although I focus on the relationships between people and not the industry itself. Anyway, tell me what you think! It means a lot to me :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: In the world of the adult film industry you are not free to love. You use people and they equally use you. Do not mix plain sex with feelings. Ever. What if you did just that[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

You know, hickeys are not allowed in this business, some assistant says. I know that, I reply. I go to the mirror and look at myself through it. There, on my neck, is the biggest hickey I have ever seen. Bright purple. That fucking Sasuke.

Did that Mezia make you wax under her touch, I bet she is like an animal, one of my co-workers says excitedly. Yeah, yeah, I reply and aim my murderous glare at Sasuke. He just smiles and chuckles. That bastard. I have to cover up the hickey with make-up and although I give my best effort, it is still somewhat visible. Great.

The director comes to me and says we need to talk. What now? I am already so pissed off that it is hard to concentrate on that babbling dude. We go to his office and I know he has something severe to tell me, since that is the only reason one is called to his office.

I sigh and tell myself that is was fun as long as it lasted and I enter the room after him. He does not sit which makes me anxious. He inhales deeply and says I have got two options; it is gay porn or out of the business. What!??! It seems our director wants to broaden his horizon adding little man-on-man spice into the soup.

He says I am one of the lead "actors" and others have already agreed. Oh, I hardly doubt. Not Kiba. Not in a million years. I tell the director I have to think about it and he just nods. If he had said any comforting words I would have hit him, so good for him for not doing it.

As I step outside from the office, I see Sasuke leaning against the wall as if waiting for somebody. He is all yours, I say and pass him. He does not go inside but catches me and laughs. Did you agree, Boy Wonder? He asks grinningly. I said I would think about it, I reply dryly.

Well, you were a very fine gay yesterday, he smiles evilly. I was drunk and you turned it against me, I say my voice tightening. If you want, I can be your partner, he whispers seductively. No thanks - I would probably die because your fucking big cock would slice me in half, I say to him. Well, some like it big, he says and exhales warm air into my ear. Holy shit; shivers run down my spine.

Gay porn, gay porn…hmm. Would it be that bad? The bottom would be…for sure. I like this job, my co-workers are nice and the whole atmosphere is enjoyable. I really need the money…my rent has increased and other living expenses…Now I just hate my life.

The biggest problem is that I have never been with a man and neither in that way either. I would have to get experience since that is basically required. Maybe I should just try it out before I decide to be a he-bitch. With whom?

Kiba would be fine except that he is a maniac in bed at film shoots and I would like to remember how to use my legs. I think I need a drink tonight. Perhaps two or more to be precise.

I go drinking after work with Mina and Paco. Give the guy a chance - he is Mexican. After a few drinks I am sure I can do this whole gay sex thing and the only person who can teach me enough is Sasuke. The fucking gay, lesbian, hetero, bi and probably animal magnet too.

I drink until I am tipsy enough to get my legs walk into the direction of his home. I do not want to ask this at work, since someone might hear and think I am pitiful. Yes I am, but this way no one has to know, unless the brick babbles.

It is a good thing he lives near because stumbling my way there is kind of hard. After ten minutes or so I reach his door and I knock because I cannot find the doorbell in this darkness. It is four o'clock in the morning, shit, he must be sleeping.

Before I turn and take me leave, he opens the door. Well well, why is there a little punk behind my door? Tell me, Boy Wonder. He says. I want you to do me, I say sternly. He looks kind of amazed because of my straightforwardness.

I had to gather all my courage to tell him those words and I am about to take them back. What made you change your mind, he asks. Oh shut up and get your pants down, I say stubbornly and step inside. Are we needy or what, he chuckles and shuts the door.

I step into the living room and drop my clothes off leaving only my boxers on. So? I ask. He smiles and asks whether I want to take a shower with him first. You reek of alcohol, he sighs. Of course, like hell would I be here otherwise, I say annoyingly.

He takes off his clothes and bangs the rubber band of my boxers. Take them off, he tells me. I snort and do what he tells me to do. Standing naked before each other feels like we are at a movie set. Weird.

I happen to glance at his crotch and I gape; I did not remember it was that big. He shoves me into the shower and says that it will not bite - neither the shower nor his thing. Warm water runs down my body and I finally relax. Relax…until he steps into the shower and leans close to me.

He starts to grind himself against my butt and groan. I stiffen a bit but let him explore me. Somehow I do not mind. He is getting hard and he breathes into my ear making me hard too. Shit, am I this easy?

He slides his hand from behind my back on to my abdomen and then downwards. The water is warm, but shivers run down my spine as his gentle hand caresses me. His hand meets my already pulsating member. I can feel the smile on his lips against my shoulder.

His hand reaches my sensitive skin and those amazing fingers wrap around my length. I gasp as he starts to stroke me. With his other hand he fondles my arse and slides a finger inside me. It startles me but I let him proceed.

I grow hot as my body gets heated, sucking the pleasure from front and behind. I am so going to be the bottom…dammit. He jerks me off with steady rhythm and I just pant and groan. His finger and now a few more conquer new territory sliding in and out of me.

It does not actually feel painful at all. More like there is something, which should not be there in the first place. The area around my anus is quite sensitive so his touches tickle and somehow arouse me even more. Perhaps the reason is that this is something rarely experienced? At least by me that is…

I push my hips and arse towards his fingers, sucking them deeper inside me. Faster, I murmur. No, he whispers and takes his fingers out. I will give you something better to remember, he murmurs back.

He pulls me a little lower so his gigantic manhood brushes my entrance. He positions himself to the best angle and slams himself fully inside me. Holy shit, it hurts like hell. I shut my eyes tightly and try to breath.

Do not move you fucker, I groan. Shhh, I know what I am doing so shut the fuck up, he shushes to me. Then the fucker starts to move carefully and slowly so that I would adjust myself to that thick cock inside of me. Great.

After some in and out stuff, I order him to fasten his pace. I feel tingling inside me as his member caresses my insides filling me up. Entirely. He lays his hand on my hips and pulls me towards him in unison with his pushes.

He comes so deep my legs almost give upon me. Keep it coming, I order and he bangs me like no tomorrow. It does not take that much time for me to cum. I explode on to the wall making the ceramic tiles all sticky.

My whole body clenches because of the immerse orgasm and he has to help me so I would not fall on to the floor. He gives a few more thrusts and cums inside of me with a loud and hoarse grunt. He pushes so deep in me I am quite sure I can taste his semen in my mouth.

His warm seed fills me up and he is panting, his head on my shoulder. That was a great fuck, he says and slowly pulls out. Gee, thanks, I say. I look at the floor and I see blood mixing up with the water and I sigh. My arse will surely hurt tomorrow.

I will so kill you, if you gave me AIDS, I say to him. Hey, I do not carry diseases, he says it like I am stupid. You never know…you so have done this before, I reply. I take a towel and take my leave.

Before I reach the bathroom door, he yanks me back and kisses me. He takes few steps back, smirks and licks his lips. I got to steal a kiss from those rosy lips, he says seductively. You are such a perv, I reply back and grunt.

I dress myself and then head for his door. Before I leave, he says that we can do this from time to time, just to keep in good shape and stuff, he grins. Yeah, I reply dryly and he laughs. See you tomorrow, he smiles and I take off.


	3. Chapter 3

One of my main interests is the porn industry; how everything works behind the scenes and who is pulling the strings. I wanted to try story that is located in that word, although I focus on the relationships between people and not the industry itself. Anyway, tell me what you think! It means a lot to me :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: In the world of the adult film industry you are not free to love. You use people and they equally use you. Do not mix plain sex with feelings. Ever. What if you did just that? (SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

As soon as I am home, I drop on to my bed and fall asleep. The morning light filters into the room through the curtains and I open my eyes slowly. Shit, I better get to work. As I stand up, an alarming pain shots through my body and I remember the reason for that. That fucking bastard.

I limp my way to my work place and everybody looks at me weirdly. I was in a bike accident you people, I say loudly. I did not know you even had a bike, says Paco. Now I do, I mumble and head for the sofa on which Sasuke sits.

You son of a bastard, you could have been more delicate, I whisper angrily. Oh, suck my cock, Boy Wonder, he laughs. You wish, I reply. After work I find myself in Sasuke's apartment again. How the fuck did this happen?

So, you cannot get enough of me, he smirks. Hell no, it is not like that…I am leaving, I reply. He yanks my hand and laughs, do not be so stuck up, he smiles. He drags me into his bedroom and tosses me on the bed. I have got a few tricks up in my sleeve, he smiles evilly and starts to undress me.

Again, I am not fighting him instead I let him do what ever he wants. "What ever" seems to be a blowjob in this case…He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off. Then he pulls my boxers with his teeth and fuck that gets me aroused. I am too easy, I tell you.

He lowers his head and tickles my thighs with his bangs. Then, with ferocity he takes me inside his velvety mouth and I can feel his tongue around my length. Amazing. He starts to suck me; bobbing his head up and down in fast pace.

Dear lord, he takes it all in, deep throating me from the tip to the base. Never has a woman done this job so thoroughly, so perfectly. It does not take long until I cum into his mouth and he drinks it up.

He raises his head with a smile plastered on his face and licks the rest of my cum from his lips. I am all red and panting. Your turn, he smirks and I crawl in between his legs. Show me what you are made off, Boy Wonder, he says hoarsely.

If you ever use that nickname again, I will definitely kill you, I grunt. Suck me to death, he groans. I lower my head and start by licking his shaft and fondling his balls. Then I suck the tip of his member and I slide my tongue inside his foreskin tasting the bare tip fully.

His breathing is hitching already and I can only smile evilly. I take the whole thing inside my mouth slowly and torture him by doing that. He moans and groans. Holy shit, I am getting hard again too by this. I lick his member, nibbling it until I take it wholly into my mouth again.

I start to yank my head up and down swirling my tongue around his length. With my hands I caress his inner thighs and his beautiful abdomen. He is breathing heavily and I keep doing my magic. I love the huffing and puffing he is making and I fasten my pace.

I literally suck him dry as he cums inside my mouth. The hot liquid bursts filling my mouth and I swallow everything; every inch of it. It tastes nice, like salty apples. I raise my head grinning like a maniac.

Did you like it, Captain Marvel, I ask. He bursts out laughing and pulls me close to him. He laughs so hard that he is trembling and ruffles my hair. Yeah, I liked it, he smiles.

It is kind of nice to be held by him and that is why I have to leave now. I am going home, I say and gather my clothes. It is cold outside and it is already late, do you want to stay over? He asks. I now I should not, but I cannot refuse and I stay.

I can sleep on the sofa, I say. Naah, it is not so big of a deal if you sleep next to me - hey, we had sex so I think I have seen all of you, he smiles brightly. We have work tomorrow and I do not have spare clothes, I say to him. You can lend mine, now come to captain, he laughs evilly and I cuddle next to him.

The next morning I lend his clothes and we eat breakfast. Almost like lovers and fuck, it feels good and right and everything in between. We are just merely sex buddies - not even that, since we are doing this for work. After breakfast we head for work.

At the studio everyone gazes at me with wide eyes, what? My co-workers want to know why I wear Sasuke's clothes. Fuck, I knew it. I was drinking with Sasuke and crashed at his place since I was too drunk to walk home people! I shout pissed. They just give me those looks, fuck them.

Somehow I end up a lot in Sasuke's place but I should have been more careful. Too much intimacy leads always to this - I think I am falling for him. At work he is arrogant and always teases, but when we are alone, he is a totally different person. He is funny, sweet and kind, but that only applies inside four walls.

I go get my coffee and I go to discuss with the editor about my scenes. When I come back, I see that Sasuke is filming his movie clip. I watch his naked form towering above the girl and my insides cramp. I follow his hand with my gaze as it caresses the girl's thighs.

I know I should not have stayed at his place; I should not have slept with him. I want to be that girl, whom he touches. I want to be the only one. I cannot stay and watch this. I see that he notices me, yet I still walk away.

I walk to the director's office and tell him that I cannot do it. He looks at me in amazement and asks whether I really mean it. I say I made a mistake pretending I was okay with it. I do not like to lie to him, but I cannot tell him that I have fallen in love with my "captain"…

It is always like this. It is impossible to date someone outside the business and now also inside. It kills me to see him with others and I do not want to do it either with random people anymore. Sex was always technical for me, but with him I really enjoyed it; it was our secret, our game.

It is fucking unfair I loose my job and the only person I have learned to love. The director understands or at least he pretends, but that is enough for me. I gather my things, this air suffocates me, I tell him.

I get few days to organize everything here before I can take my leave. Maybe I should try Hollywood like Tracy Lords? It seems rumours spread fast and my co-workers come to pat me on the shoulder and wish me luck. I just need to get out.

It is late and I am ready to go home. When I turn around, I see Sasuke leaning against the wall looking pissed. When were you going to tell me about this sudden decision? He asks with tensed voice. I do not answer and I just keep silent.

I take the rest of my belongings and walk past him. He takes me by the wrist and turns me around fiercely. This was a mutual deal, so why are you backing from it? He asks sternly. I…I thought I could do it, but I was wrong, I tell him. You are such a wuss, he says while looking annoyed.

Life is not that simple, I almost spit those words at him. Oh, but you were fine the last time I touched you, moaning and shuddering under me, wanting more, he says words dripping venom. I did not hear you order me to stop, he says coldly and keeps squeezing my wrist.

Let go, you are hurting me you bastard, I say gritting my teeth. I know you want it, you little slut, he groans. My eyes start to fill with tears, but I am able to keep them in. I will never tell him that at that moment he destroyed me and broke my heart. I can hear it crumble and shatter somewhere in my body.

I hate you, I say angrily and hit him in that beautiful face of his. His grip on me loosens as he stumbles backwards, lip dripping blood. The ones who have not gone home yet gather around us and ask what has happened. They fill the empty room, in which we stand, and panic the blood.

During the ruckus I leave - for good. Sasuke stays behind looking so lost and I hope I do not have to see him again. It is raining and I am walking towards my home without my umbrella. I reach for my door and I step inside.

I take all of my wet clothes off and grab my bathrobe. I sit on the red sofa and then all the tears I have held in flow like a stream down my cheeks. I fucking hate him, oh God - I do not hate him. I love him even though my wrist is bruised, even though I am nothing to him.

I fucking hate life; how it tosses people away like trash, how it feeds on our misery. I curl up in a ball and I let my sobs fill the room, uniting with the dance of the rain drops outside.

Loud noises and someone is banging my door. I am sorry Naruto, open the door, please, Sasuke shouts pleadingly. I did not mean what I said, I am so sorry, he keeps repeating. I walk to the door, but I do not open it or let him in.

Do you know why I left? I ask trough the door. He keeps silent and listens wet as a dog. I fell for you, I have fucking feelings for you I should not have…shit, I cannot do this.

This is killing me, I tell him through sobs. He does not say a word. Go away and leave me alone you bastard, I hate you…because I fucking love you…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so long to put up this new chapter - the reason ****was that I was in Croatia, but now I am back and writing more!**

One of my main interests is the porn industry; how everything works behind the scenes and who is pulling the strings. I wanted to try story that is located in that word, although I focus on the relationships between people and not the industry itself. Anyway, tell me what you think! It means a lot to me :)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: In the world of the adult film industry you are not free to love. You use people and they equally use you. Do not mix plain sex with feelings. Ever. What if you did just that[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I hear distant sound of the steps that walk away from my door. I know it, but I could not help myself. I am a fucking idiot. I have to gather my thoughts and find work, perhaps even leave the city. This air suffocates me.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I start my life as just Naruto. Although I fucking know it is hard to get a job when your face and shaft decorates the sex shop windows. I think I have to call my dad…he is so going to kill me.

I rising star at the age of twenty but in the wrong business. I better go to sleep…the sooner I go, the sooner the morning comes.

The sun shines through my curtains and I take out my phone with trembling hands.

Hey dad…no, I am not asking for money…I just called…well, do you still need help at the café? I ask him almost whispering. Yeah, I know…I am sorry, please...? I am sad and pleading. Okay, I come tomorrow by train…I gather my things first and organize everything, I say to him and I know he loves to see me bending.

I hang up the phone and exhale.

Now I just need to pack my things. When I clean the apartment, I find my movies in which I co-star with Sasuke. I look at the covers and remember the time they were made, how everything was fine.

Now I am going back to my father's café and Sasuke, well, the feeling was not mutual although I never thought it would be in the first place. It does not mean that it hurts any less. I take those movies with me and I decide to hide them in my old room, where the closet is spacious. A memory of the good times.

My mind is blank and I suddenly realize I am sitting on the train squeezing my backpack tightly against my chest. Home. It does not feel like it. Mother is standing on the platform and waves at me.

We walk side by side not talking too much, what is there to talk? Hi mom, your son is an ex- porn star and fell in love with his male co-star and had lots and lots of sex with him. I used to talk to my mom about everything, but now it seems we have drifted apart. Probably because of my "career choice".

My mother swallowed it, but to my father it was a slap against his face. I do not think he has ever seen my movies. I hope not.

The house is still the same - bright red with white window frames. Mom lets me in and I climb the stairs into my old room. It looks like the same; my parents have not changed anything. It feels kind of cosy yet distant; like I do not belong here, in this time.

I unpack my belongings and head for downstairs. One can feel up the awkwardness that fills the air, but it is fine. I deserve it. Dad takes me to the café and shows the place around. Here is the blaa and blaa, he babbles, but I feel like I am not there.

My first day went fine and now I am heading for home, or the house I used to call my home. I wish I had avoided the sex shop, but I did not since I was lost in my own mind. Sasuke's new movie "The Enchanted Cunt". I look at the cover and sigh.

Somehow I always find myself walking past that same sex shop without even realizing it. It has been two weeks already since we saw each other the last time. It feels like an eternity. I actually do not even miss the industry I thought I liked; I do not miss the sex with the ladies.

When I jerk off, I only think of him - I wish it was him touching me instead of my own hands. After I cum I just feel empty. I know it takes some time to get over this, but why does it have to hurt? Do I look like I love pain, enjoy it? Hell no.

I go and buy some smokes on my way home. I do not usually smoke, but now I think I need to do just that. I walk along the road my hands in my pockets and all the ladies switch to the other side of the road. Am I that terrible? The day of the living dead.

I decide to buy some candy and rent a movie too - it is not like I have friends here anymore. When I step on to our lawn, I see a black car parked in front of our garage. Dad's truck is white and mom did not say we have guests.

I walk as casually as I can to our door and open it with my keys I got yesterday, since dad needed time to trust me again. Mom, I am home…I shout but my voice drifts away as I see the supposed guest sitting and chatting with my parents in the living room.

Sasuke, what are you doing here, I ask amazement in my voice. Oh, hi Naruto, my mom chirps and continues that Sasuke just dropped by to see how I was feeling and that she did not know I had friends back at that other place.

Naruto, I need to talk with you, Sasuke says and stands up. You boys go and chat, I make some coffee, she says happily. Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki, Sasuke says smilingly. That sly bastard…We walk into my room and he looks around like it was the first time he has arrived in someone's room.

Quite cosy, he says and I reply with a grunt. I lay on my bed my hands behind my back and I ask what has brought him here. You, he says. I tried to locate you for the past few weeks, but it seemed like you had vanished from the face of the Earth, he continues.

That night at your place, I did not know what to do or what to say, so I ended up leaving. I went home to think things straight and when I was ready, you were gone, he says almost sadly. It is not every day someone says they love you and it confused me, he continues.

I like you or else I would not have had sex with you, he says to me. Do not…I do not want to hear it, I say to him with tears in my eyes. I know liking is not loving and I do not want you to tell me that, I almost let out a sob. Hey, your co-worker is gay, funny…hahah, I try to laugh.

I fucking cannot help it, so do not mock me you asshole, I now whisper since my voice has fled. Naruto, I am so sorry…I did…he tries to say but I shout back at him that I do not need his sympathy and he should shove it up his arse.

It is not sympathy you little twerp, he says now a little angrier. I try to slap him, but I do not succeed since my vision is blurred with salty tears. You are a feisty one, are you not? He asks viciously. You stupid fuck-faced bastard, go to hell, I scream but it is cut short with him pressing his lips on mine.

Now I got you quiet, he smiles evilly. You just did not do that, I say to him disbelievingly. Oh, I just did and I am about to do more, he continues. Why? I ask. Because you never let me finish telling you why I am here…I have come to claim you mine, he says huskily. What?!??

Are you a stupid or what, do you actually think I would sleep with someone in my free time, if I did not like the person? I can fuck at work as much as I want but my private life is just that -private, he says sternly. But you, what about the fucking reasons? What the hell! I shout back at him.

So you are that dumb…I wanted to fuck your brains out the second I saw you stepping inside the director's office, why do you think I took you as my apprentice? He asks. You could have said something, I say back at him almost embarrassedly.

Use your small brains if you have them, would you have agreed knowing what I was thinking? He asks again. No…but…I stutter. So there you go, he concludes. After that outburst we just sit silently, me not knowing what to say.

So, are you going to come back with me? He asks. You know I cannot…I cannot go back there anymore and neither do I want - that is our difference, so do not come here acting like a macho, when you do not even know what you are talking about, I tell him.

You are an arse again, he says. Do you really think I would come back and ask you to work like we used to; do you fucking think I would let you even work there anymore? Now he is shouting. That does it you shithead, he says and takes me by the hand. He drags me downstairs into the living room, where my parents sip their coffee.

Mrs. and Mr. Uzumaki, I have come before you to tell you that I am in love with your son and I plan to take him with me…so I ask your permission to take care of Naruto, he tells them and my mouth just gapes for air.

Father almost chokes on his coffee and starts to cough, mother's eyes widen and she looks like a frightened antelope. Fucking great, I tell you…My mother is the first one to show any signs of recovering.

She smiles gently and says that although it took her by surprise, she kind of guessed it. So my son is a cocksucker…could have guessed it, since you always painted flowers, dad grunts. Now I am horrified.

Mom shushes at dad and says to us that it is okay, if it makes me happy. Well, this came from behind the corner…my homophobic parents, geez. Sasuke takes me by the hand and tells my parents that we are going to go pack my things again.

I want you to come with me to New York, he says. New York? I ask. Well, did you really think I was going to live my life as a porn star? He asks grinningly. I just wanted to explore new territories before I became the head of my father's office there, the Night Glass Co., he tells me and my jaw drops all the more.

He kneels down and I just gaze at him in stupor. Uzumaki, would you come with me to New York and by doing so make me happy? He asks. I do not know what to say. Dear fucking lord, I love you, you asswipe, now you come with me and stay with me too, he groans.

That is the way I like it, I laugh back at him. Okay, I come, but on one condition - I want to be on top the next time, I tell him with a grin. Fine, you can be even sideways if you want, geez…he grunts.

It seems he really does love me. Hah. New York, here I come - let the streets be paved with roses and gold for my love shall walk with me!


End file.
